A digital single-lens reflex camera has an electronic viewfinder and an optical viewfinder, so that a subject image formed by an image pickup optical system is switched with a movable mirror, and can be observed through the optical viewfinder. Because of this, displacement does not occur between a subject image in a recording image and a subject image displayed with the optical viewfinder, whereby an image pickup manipulation can be performed satisfactorily.
However, the digital single-lens reflex camera needs to switch the movable mirror in accordance with an operation state. This requires a user's manual manipulation, and a time therefor needs to be kept. Particularly, in a camera with a “live view mode” in which an image generated by an image pickup element is displayed on a display portion in real time, the movable mirror needs to be switched frequently in accordance with an autofocus operation, a diaphragm adjustment operation, and an image pickup operation.
A digital single-lens reflex camera with a live view mode is disclosed by, for example, Patent Document 1.
Patent Document 1: JP 2001-272593 A